Impermeable azúl (The famous blue raincoat)
by Friditas
Summary: Albertfic no tradicional. Inspirado en una canción de Leonard Cohen. (El concepto no es mío, si conocen la canción, quedan advertidos)


Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, así como la canción en que se inspiró esta historia. No es un Albertfic tradicional, pero en definitiva NO ES TERRYFIC. Dedicado a mi amiga Clau Ardley por inspirarme con una escena de su Maravilloso señor Ardley

**El famoso impermeable café **

**(The Famous Blue Raincoat ) **

Albert, amigo:

_**Son las cuatro de la mañana. Finales de diciembre.**_

La misma estación del año, donde Candy yo nos separamos. La primera vez, cuando dejé el san Pablo. Recuerdo haber conocido la colina de Pony en un día nevado. Tenía tantas ganas de conocer el sitio donde ella creció. Quizá, algún día pueda verlo con la pradera en flor. Tal como tantas veces ella me contó que te conoció…

El perfecto príncipe de los cuentos. Al que quiso volver a ver a lo largo de su vida. El que siempre estuvo frente a sus narices… Y a su lado cuando lo necesitó

¿Quién imaginaría que tú eras el famoso "príncipe de la colina"? Su primer amor. El vagabundo cualquiera que le salvó la vida, primero en un río y luego del ataque de un león. Recuerdo cuando me lo contó, solo pensé en lo loco que debes estar. Pero agradezco ese atisbo de demencia, gracias al cual ella está con vida.

_**Ahora mismo, te estoy escribiendo,**_

_**para saber si estás bien.**_

Sé que desde que saliste de su vida, la tuya perdió sentido. Estoy seguro de ello, pues yo mismo lo viví hace ya cuatro años. Cuando debimos separarnos por el deber porque yo tenía una obligación moral con Susana. El saber que Candy jamás volvería a formar parte de mi existencia, me trastornó. Hizo que perdiera el rumbo, que me perdiera a mí mismo. Sé que el perfecto William Andrew no sería capaz de perderse. Pero en el fondo, ya lo hizo. Irónicamente por la misma razón que yo…

_**Nueva York es frío, pero me gusta donde vivo.**_

_**Suena música en Clinton Street durante toda la tarde.**_

Recuerdo cuanto deseaba mostrarle esa particularidad a Candy cuando iba a venir al estreno de Romeo y Julieta, pero cuando llegó el momento me hallaba tan absorto en cómo ayudar a Susana, sabiendo en el fondo la solución ideal, que cuando ella quiso conocer el sitio donde habitaba, me olvidé de todo cuanto había planeado.

Y luego, todo se salió de control. Ese fue el momento en que la perdí. La dejé ir, ni siquiera se enteró por mí de lo sucedido. No ha pasado un día de mi existencia en que no me lo reproche a mí mismo. Tú la recibiste con los brazos abiertos y para mí fue el derrumbe de todo lo que amé.

_**He oído que estás haciéndote**_

_**una pequeña casa en medio del desierto.**_

Está bien, corrijo: En medio de la nada, en el bosque donde todo empezó.

Parece tan trivial mencionarlo, y sin embargo, no lo es en absoluto…

_**Ahora, tu vida no tiene sentido.**_

_**Espero que escribas algún tipo de diario.**_

A mí me ayudó a recuperarme cuando ella pasó de largo en Rockstown, por seguir en tu búsqueda. Debí haberlo intuído cuando lo supe, pero no quise aceptarlo…

Recuerdo cuando tu miserable parentela quiso comprometerla con el gusano de Leagan. Annie me envió un telegrama, jamás lo hubiese creído de la tímida. Supongo que se encontraba desesperada. Tan desesperada como ella.

Archie pensaba en enviarla de viaje, pero yo le ofrecí una solución mejor. Presentí que ya no sentía lo mismo que antaño, pero era su mejor opción, supongo que solo un par de días después se arrepintió de actuar impulsada por el miedo. Debió sentirse aterrorizada de que Leagan la forzara a consumar el matrimonio, a pesar de su reticencia en primera instancia, debido a la situación de Susana, terminó aceptando ¿Crees que yo la forzaría a consumar un matrimonio conmigo?

¡Jah! Casi puedo ver tu expresión al planteártelo. Ante todo, soy un caballero. Al menos, ahora lo soy… No tuve necesidad de forzarla; era un adulto, no más un adolescente inseguro como cuando la besé por vez primera y me gané una bofetada.

Pero a pesar de acceder a mi propuesta, la tristeza inundaba sus ojos. Al principio supuse era preocupación por fallar a la petición del tío abuelo; pero luego simplemente cedí ante la idea de que permanecería así por siempre.

Cuando ella se presentó en la famosa fiesta de compromiso, con la valentía que la caracteriza, dispuesta a dar la cara; tú llegaste a impedirlo. Nunca supe cómo te enteraste, pero supongo que en realidad nunca la perdiste de vista. Casi se desmaya. Ella te había buscado durante meses y te apareces cuando ya existía un motivo para no comprometerse. Ni siquiera en aquel momento quise verlo ¡Cuán ingenuo fuí!

Sabía que la prioridad de ambos era hablar el uno con el otro, así que los dejé solos. Una voz interior, me pedía no hacerlo. Me aseguraste que la cuidarías y regresé a casa. A Nueva York. Posteriormente ella me contaría que pasaron esos días juntos en Lakewood, en la cabaña que ahora reconstruyes.

Aproveché ese tiempo para despedirme de mi soltería ¿Sabes? Todo había sido tan intempestivo, y ella se hallaba agradecida, me lo demostraba en cada detalle: limpiando la casa, ordenando mis cosas, manteniendo impecable mi ropa; pero no por ello iba a estar conmigo.

Al principio me molesté, pero luego accedí a darle tiempo. Yo como hombre, requería de satisfacer mis necesidades físicas y lo hacía. Después supe que ella se había dado cuenta de todo y nunca me reprochó nada.

_**Sí, y Candy vino con un medallón de los Andrew. (1)**_

_**Me dijo que se lo habías dado**_

_**aquella noche que decidieron dejar todo en claro**_

_**¿Lo hicieron realmente?**_

Sé que mi pregunta puede sonar estúpida, pero siempre he albergado la esperanza de que en el fondo me respetaban. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo que hay cosas más importantes, y que un papel podía no significar nada para ustedes, que tan compatibles son con referente a temas sociales.

A pesar de todo, un par de días después, ella vino a la ciudad conmigo. De, de alguna manera había obrado el milagro: Su mirada era distinta, como antaño. El brillo en sus ojos había regresado y estaba dispuesta a intentar que lo nuestro funcionara.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo lo supe: Ella no me amaría jamás. Los suspiros constantes me revelaban día a día su tristeza. La mirada perdida y la sonrisa siguiente eran una constante. Me dieron a conocer que ella pensaba en alguien, y ese alguien, no era yo. Pero ¿quién? ¿Neal acaso?

¡No podía ser! Candy y yo nos habíamos casado en el ayuntamiento justo para invalidar la orden del compromiso con él. No, Leagan no era el causante…

Pasaron los meses y ella seguía sin acceder a consumar nuestra unión. Y yo, razonablemente, prefería estar con otras mujeres antes de obligarla. Era mi esposa, mi todo. La había amado ciegamente aunque poco a poco empezaba a creer que habían sido fantasías adolescentes y que en algún punto ese amor había disminuido por ambas partes. ¡Pero no! No podía ser porque si así hubiera sido, yo jamás me habría perdido cuando estuve sin ella.

_**La última vez que te vimos,**_

_**parecías mayor.**_

_**Tu famoso impermeable café (2)**_

_**estaba gastado por los hombros.**_

Marchabas a Brasil y habías querido verla una última vez. Lucías tan abatido que en un principio no te reconocí, y eso que te he visto con tres aspectos distintos anteriormente. Supe que algo estaba mal contigo. Las ojeras, el aspecto descuidado que ni como cuidador del Blueriver Zoo tenías… Te encontrabas raro… ¿Deprimido tal vez?

En todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera del país, lo hicimos al fin. Juro que no la obligué… Físicamente.

Le dije todo cuánto sentía: ofuscado, le reproché lo malagradecida que se portaba conmigo. Yo no necesitaba una sirvienta que se ocupara de mí, requería una esposa. ¡Ella era mi mujer! Y accedió a estar conmigo.

El peor error de mi vida. Estaba tan fría, como ausente. Su cuerpo se encontraba a mi lado, pero su mente no. Y su corazón… Mucho menos.

No fuí el primero, pero eso... Tú ya lo sabías ¿No es así?

Un día, revisando su correspondencia, encontré una carta de tu insufrible sobrino. Me extrañó pues regularmente era la tímida quien escribía a Candy anexando un par de líneas de él. Le contaba que le propondría matrimonio a su noviecita de siempre y algo extraño sobre ti:

_**Has estado yendo a la estación a mirar los trenes.**_

_**Y volviste a casa, sin Lili Marlene. (3)**_

Yo sabía lo que ello significaba. En el fondo esperabas que me abandonara y corriera a refugiarse en tus brazos, como siempre.

¿No se supone que eras mi amigo? ¿Porqué me traicionabas de esa forma tan vulgar? La verdad estaba ante mis ojos y por primera vez, la vi con claridad: La amas. La amabas desde hacía mucho.

Mientras estamos vivos hay esperanza, lo he creído siempre. En ese momento, supe que tú también la albergabas.

Y entonces, hirviendo de ira, supe lo que en verdad habían esclarecido aquellos días que pasaron solos en la cabaña de Lakewood luego del compromiso fallido…

_**Y has tratado a mi mujer como un objeto más de tu vida.**_

_**Y cuando volvió conmigo, ya no era la esposa de nadie.**_

Habían declarádose su amor…

_**Bueno, te veo ahí, con una rosa entre tus dientes.**_

_**Otro debilucho ladrón gitano. **_

¡Tantos guiones de teatro han ofuscado mi mente! ¡Debí verlo antes! Todos los indicios estaban claros…

Está amaneciendo, el sol comienza a colarse por la ventana de a habitación, escucho ruido y miro hacia el lecho

_**Veo a Candy despierta.**_

Y al comentarle que te estoy escribiendo, su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa.

_**Te manda recuerdos.**_

_**Y todo lo que puedo decirte,**_

_**hermano mío, mi asesino, es …**_

_**¿Qué puedo decir?**_

Nuestro matrimonio nunca fue real. No hay amor ya entre nosotros. No lo hubo porque ella se enamoró de ti hace años en aquél departamento que compartieron.

Yo la ayudé en un momento de necesidad. Así como tú la ayudaste a lo largo de su vida.

Me siento tranquilo a pesar de todo. No he perdido, porque nunca la tuve.

Y respecto a ti…

_**Supongo que te echo de menos.**_

_**Supongo que te perdono.**_

_**Me alegro de que te cruzaras en mi camino.**_

A mí también me salvaste alguna vez…

Es mi turno de devolverte el favor. Y quede claro que no es por lástima hacia ninguno. Sé lo que sienten y por primera vez en mi vida no quiero ser egoísta. Ya no más.

_**Si alguna vez vienes por aquí, ya sea por Candy, o por mí.**_

_**Tu enemigo estará durmiendo,**_

_**y su mujer es libre de hacer lo que quiera.**_

Después de todo, las cosas serán como debieron ser desde un inicio. Con ella decidiendo lo que en verdad quiere… Ambos sabemos que se regirá por el amor. Hasta en eso son iguales

_**Sí. Y gracias**_

_**por la melancolía que quitaste de sus ojos.**_

_**Yo creía que estaría ahí siempre,**_

_**y por eso nunca había intentado solucionarlo.**_

Quizá un día nos reiremos de esto. Aunque lo más probable es que no volvamos a vernos. Extrañamente lo lamento más por ti. ¿Mujeres? Siempre habrá

_**Y Candy vino con un medallón de los Andrew,**_

_**Me dijo que se lo habías dado**_

_**aquella noche que decidiste aclarar todo.**_

_**.**_

_**Sinceramente, T. Graham**_

_**.**_

_**Ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O oooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo O ooo **_

Canción: The famous blue raincoat

Cantaautor: Leonard Cohen. Aunque existen varios covers de esta fabulosa canción.

_**Verso de la canción original: "Sí, y Jane vino con un mechón de tu pelo."**_

_**Verso de la canción original: "Impermeable azúl"**_

"_**Lili Marlene" es una canción alemana**_


End file.
